


Nourishment

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Stallion Series [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Dominance, Feeding, M/M, Pony Play, Sadism, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's feeding time for Ben's stallion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishment

The night wasn't over yet.

Ben dozed lightly, waking up maybe four hours later to judge by the cold setting into his legs. He didn't mind the cold--quite the contrary, he reveled in its icy embrace. It was warm silk nuzzling his cock that woke him. Opening his eyes, he first saw the high ceiling of his bedroom concealed in the wispy darkness of the low candle light. Lifting his head up from the hard floor, he then saw his sleeping prize nuzzled on his chest, drooling slightly around the uncomfortable rubber bit. Looking between them, Ben found the reason he'd been awakened. Resting together like two animals huddled for warmth, their penises lay beside each other; Ray must have shifted in his sleep, rousting Ben with their new position.

It somewhat surprised Ben that he hadn't even thought to put himself away before giving into Sweet Morpheus, but the quiescent sight of their friendly cocks amused him. They were roughly the same size, peaceful like this, though Ben's was wider. Freeing his arms from the dead weight of his stallion, Ben placed his flaccid penis back in his pants and laced them up without jolting the slumbering creature. Returning his arms to encircle Ray brought him to a lighter level of sleep; he murmured around the mouthpiece and shifted his weight until he had again trapped Ben's left arm in its former position.

Absently, Ben stroked his sleeping pet's hair with his free hand, letting his fingers linger at the leather straps of the bridle. It was biting into the skin of his chest by the weight of their wearer, but Benton wasn't sure he wanted to remove it just yet. The bridle looked so pretty on his pet, and being trained not to use his human voice had been the hardest lesson for him to learn. Ray had never fought so hard as when he placed the bit in his mouth. Surely ropes would have snapped under the onslaught of his animal strength, which made Ben glad he used only thick chain to subdue his stallions. It was empowering to see that strength now bent to his will, lying silent and pliant against his chest until he demanded movement.

Soothing his pet, Ben's hand slipped between their bodies and caressed where their chests met. Semen had dried on Ray's chest, matting the hair and flaking on the skin. It must be itchy for him, but Ben declined to clean him off, preferring to leave it as a test. Stallions don't have hands with which to scratch. Ben's hands wandered around to the healing skin of his back. So many beatings could have been avoided if he'd only submitted earlier, and heeded his training. When he found the torn flesh of his wounded butt, Ray shivered and pulled away from the hurt, rubbing up against Ben's body sensuously in his sleep.

Squeezing the cheek under his hand once, Benton wiggled out from under Ray. He continued to sleep deeply; the removal of his warm mattress caused only a slight discomforted moan to escape his throat. Ben stroked his neck until he was sure his pet was quieted. The ankle cuffs were replaced quickly, but Ben left his arms free for now. Sure that the animal would sleep a little longer, Ben went to his dressing table, stopping once he caught sight of his appearance in the mirror. His skin was still flushed despite the cool of the room, and there was a fading impression of a bridle on his chest where Ray had lain. Frowning slightly, he scratched at the small semen stain on the top of his pants. He looked positively ragged in this state, but he was reluctant to change. They smelled like horse and human sweat, and he liked the effect of the scent on his stallion. After some debate with the mirror, he toed off his riding boots and reluctantly stripped the tight pants from his legs.

Benton washed quickly with the chill water of the carafe, making his appearance once again impeccable and calm. The evaporating water returned his skin to its usual arctic whiteness that made even the most pale of courtesans jealous. Satisfied that he looked nothing but the austere lord of the house, Benton lounged on his bed cushions and rang for a servant. A minute passed, and a middle-aged man dressed only in the knee-breeches of Ben's house servants padded barefoot into his chamber.

"Luey," he spoke after the man bowed, "I'm hungry." The man's given name was Louis, but since he'd acquired the man's indentured service three years ago, he'd delighted in annoying him with the mispronunciation.

Louis bowed again, but did a poor job of covering his irritation. "What would my lord like?" Though he'd seen a lot in his short time of service, Louis still had trouble becoming accustomed to sights such as that which met him at the foot of the bed. It was always disconcerting to see a man so debased.

Ben sensed his servant's unease, but ignored it. "I'm in the mood for celebrating, Luey." He waved his hand dismissively in the air, leaving the palate choice up to his capable chef. Louis bowed a third time and turned to leave, only to be called back by Ben the moment he reached the door. In an afterthought, Ben added the command for an update on his guests' well-being before dismissing his servant again.

Once Louis left, Ben watched his pet sleep on the floor as he mused. Part of his mind could not help but to remark again on the fiery beauty of his stallion. He'd been lucky to notice this one before another got to him, or he wasted away fetching ale casks for the tavern madam. He was too rare a prize to waste hauling swill for a large hag who had no idea of his potential. After nearly a week of training, Ben was still tasting of that deep well of potential, with no bottom yet in sight. He'd cast in his bucket, and despite the rough surface, he'd drawn the sweetest draft he'd ever tasted.

In the morning, he would test that depth a little more. His guests would enjoy a taste of his young stud, and Ray had already shown his master that he could take a rider as well as any horse. Ben had promised Renny he'd share, but it would fall to the visiting prince to ride him first. Benton winced at the thought of the young noble. Small in height but long-limbed and winnowy, Prince Stan was a jittery ball of blonde nervous energy. To Ben's annoyance, he was also a disagreeable guest, but as the heir apparent to the Polish crown--and, more importantly, Renny's unrequited object of passion--Ben had deigned to house and entertain him until his father finished his business with the Queen and took the annoying young fop out of his life. For now, Ben was serving up his most entertaining of diversions for his royal pleasure, the greatest of which would be his stallion Ray.

Louis returned, bearing a large silver platter and a silver carafe, which he set on a stand near the bed before bowing before his lord. "What news, Luey?"

"Lord Turnbull retired to Prince Stan's chambers soon after you, my lord," Louis dutifully reported the gossip happily supplied by the royal guard.

Ben smiled inwardly at the news, wishing his dear friend luck in his seduction of the fop--sure to be an easy and short chase followed by a rather unchallenging conquest--but he kept his face ever impassive on the surface. "Has he left the chambers yet?"

"No, my lord."

Ben filed the information away, shooing Louis out of the room with a negligent gesture. The morning's entertainment would be an intriguing topper for what must have been an incredible night. Usually Renny ran from the bed of his lovers before the sheets cooled--to stay the night would be unprecedented indeed. He'd have to congratulate Renny on the conquest, perhaps give him the second ride, right after his princely lover. Maybe he'd give over the whip for a time and let Renfield ply his hand. He was not as adept with the bullwhip as Benton, but Ben admired his enthusiasm.

Stretching his stiffened muscles, Ben sprawled on his opulent bed for a few more minutes until the boredom of his own mind's repetitive musings drove him from its silky comfort. The large hallway clock chimed the lateness--or earlyness, depending on one's point of view--of the hour.

With a well-aimed kick to his pet's side that sent him rolling onto his back, Ben effectively woke Ray with the calculated blossom of pain. The usually sharp green eyes were slightly glassy as they blinked away the haze of sleep. His free hands automatically began to lift to rub at them, but Ben used his foot to knock them away from his face. "Stallions don't have hands, my pet," Ben reminded him in a chiding tone. "Use them again, and you won't have a third chance."

Ray lowered his hands, but only after a hair's breadth of hesitation. His arms fell heavily to the floor, still too stiff from their formerly chained position to be of much use. Benton paced a little in front of him, making a show of inspecting his supine body as though he were very displeased. "Kneel," he commanded, stopping a few feet in front of his stallion's chained ankles. Again, there was that brief hesitation, as though he had to think about the command before obeying, but with ill-concealed reluctance Ray knelt. The chains and stiff muscles made the movement ungraceful. His feet were forced wide apart by the cuffs and spread his body vulnerably as his weight was unbalanced on his knees. His chin jutted out under the bit, and his head tilted up to watch Ben's face. Not quite the picture of submission Ben had imagined, but tempting nonetheless.

Benton stepped forward, placing a naked toe against either of his inner knees and thrusting his unclothed crotch towards his pet's face. He was not yet hard, but his member was awakening under the fire of his stallion's gaze. Leering down at him, he petted the soft hairs on the top of his head; light touches similar to a spring breeze. "Did you sleep well, Ray?" The green eyes widened at the new name, but he answered with a horse-like sigh. Ben danced his fingers down his skull to the buckles that held the bridle in place. He played at the sensitive skin, barely running his fingernails across the spiky hairs and under the straps. The head under his touch shied, shaking back and forth like a colt shaking off a fly.

The decision came quickly, flying to his lips the second he made up his mind. "I'm going to remove your bridle, Ray," he informed him in a cool voice. He let the underlying threat remain unspoken. Benton only needed to threaten to break his jaw once; if there were need for a second, it would no longer be just a threat.

Kneeling down between Ray's open knees, Ben began unbuckling the straps. This brought him face-to-face with his pet, and his muscles burned with the effort to avoid contact with the tempting skin centimeters from his own. Ice blue met prairie green, but neither would break the connection of their gaze. With the loosening of each buckle, Ray's human hands, held impotent by Ben's threats, spasmed at his sides as he fought off the desire to rub the skin abraded by the leather. There was no need, after all, for Ben was there caressing the skin and rubbing out the slight dents the restraints had made on his flesh. He worked his massage around his skull to the front of his face, smoothing his cheeks and forehead, without removing the leather straps until, with a gentle gesture, he pulled the bit out of Ray's mouth. It came with a soft sucking noise and a grateful sigh. There were perfect indentions from Ray's teeth in the thick rubber, but it was no real damage. A line of spit ran from his pet's lip to the bit, and Ben kissed it off the glistening skin. He gave a last searching look at the loosened restraint, surprised in a small part at the sense of loss he felt deep inside at seeing the bridle removed. In a careful movement, Ben lifted the entire apparatus from his pet's skull and placed it out of the way on the floor.

In stilted gasps, Ray panted fresh air through his empty mouth, moving his jaw around to loosen the tightness in the joint. His master's fingers were there again, helping the return of movement with his deftly massaging touch. Ben kissed that open mouth again, for the first time truly tasting his stallion's lips with a wary trust that whatever was thrust inside would not be bitten. His trust was well founded, and although he remained stiffly passive, Ray did not sever his tongue from his mouth when it slid inside. He tasted somewhat strongly of the rubber bit, but there was a spiciness that clung to his inner recesses as Benton explored. The dryness was not so very pleasant, and it reminded Ben that he'd yet to have his pet watered this night.

Pulling away, Ben moved to his feet in a swift, graceful movement. Fetching a glass from a serving tray, he filled it with the red wine left by his servant. There was a selection of cheeses and some sweets to tempt his palate on the serving tray as well, but he passed them over for the time being. Returning to his wide-legged stance before his kneeling pet, Ben smiled down and took a slow sip from the glass. The cool liquid tickled his tongue and stung his dry throat, but the drink refreshed him as well. He could feel the heat of it infuse his body with its strength, uncurling and coursing through his veins like blood. The pleasured moan was not entirely an act. Ray licked at his dry lips unconsciously at the display. "Would you like a drink?" Ben let the words rumble in his chest, making the polite offer sound almost like a threat.

Ray's lips moved as though he would speak, but he clamped his betraying mouth closed and nodded his head, a needy whine his horsy answer. Pleased with his obedience, Ben gave Ray a reward. Instead of offering the glass, Ben brought it to his lips to take a deep drink. He didn't swallow, but instead left the potent liquid on his tongue, the sharp tang beginning to burn at being held there. Bending down, Ben sealed his lips against his pet's mouth. At first, he refused to open, and small rivulets of red ran from the corners of their joining. But thirst won the battle, opening Ray's mouth to suck at the liquid offered there. He wasn’t prepared to accept the strong drink after thirsting for so long, and Ben pulled away in time to avoid being sprayed by the wine as he coughed and sputtered.

Benton smiled down at his tethered beast when he regained his breath. "More?" he asked. He knew water would have been the easier for him to handle, as well as the more satisfying to his thirst, but the wine seemed aptly appropriate for this occasion. After another of those enigmatic brief pauses, the answer came in an assenting neigh and head toss. Ben took another long sip, letting a small trickle slide down his throat, then he bent and offered his mouth. This time, though, he kept his face a few inches away from Ray's, making the stallion come to him to drink. He watched the green eyes narrow, full of suspicion, then he opened his mouth like a baby bird and latched onto his master's.

Ben released the sweetness and followed it with his tongue. He swished some of the liquid around, wetting the entire inner surface of his mouth before allowing Ray to finish swallowing. The next wine-kiss was all the more sweeter for the added moisture, and soon Ben's mind was dizzy with the heady mixture of wines. With the next, his stomach fluttered, and the next, his manhood grew. The next, and his stallion was licking at the roof of his mouth, trying to claim every last drop his mouth offered. Shuddering in spite of himself, Ben drew back and took a half-step away, struggling to maintain his control. Ray's eyes called for him to return and finish nourishing him, and for a second, Benton nearly found himself obeying.

It was an effort to keep his mental head-shaking from manifesting in a visible show of weakness. The stallion was trying to regain control of his reins; taking advantage of his newfound freedom within his newfound captivity. He conceded his pet a wink of his eye, letting him know that he knew the man-animal was up to a trick but that he would not be falling for it.

It seemed that he needed a small reminder of his position, so to speak.

The cup was nearly empty, and he laid it aside, returning to the serving tray. He picked up a dark chocolate truffle and placed it on his tongue. The chocolate began melting immediately from the heat of his mouth, covering the slight sourness of the wine with its near-nauseating sweetness. Breaking the surface with his teeth, the tart raspberry inside squished out to be crushed and mixed with the chocolate. His eyes closed of their own accord, overwhelmed by the richness of the treat. Ben swallowed the sweet, then picked up another to show to his pet.

Like a fine diamond, he raised the sweet to the light, letting the dull brown coating glow enticingly in the sparse illumination. "Raspberry truffle," he spoke to the chocolate. "A gift from the Polish Prince. You'll meet him soon, my pet," he spoke this last to Ray, indicated by the quick turn of his eye. "He can be a little trying at times--too foppish for my tastes. Much like this sweet--too much of it will turn your stomach, but a tiny taste makes it tolerable, almost pleasant." His pink tongue snaked out to wrap around the chocolate, coating it with his spit but not consuming the sweet. Ray's tongue copied the movement exactly.

"What's that, my pet?" Ben asked, his eyebrows lifting in well-mocked surprise. "Hungry?" No more words, human or stallion, as Ray nodded his head, his gaze unable to move away from the sweet. It had been at least two days since he'd last eaten.

Ben held the chocolate out over Ray's mouth, hopelessly out of his reach but just close enough to be tempting. Where the pads of his fingers met the confection, chocolate melted and pooled, scenting the air with its exotic aroma. Ray's eyes were transfixed, as though Ben held the world between his thumb and forefinger. Ben brought it down an inch, then another, then another, and when it was close enough for Ray to nip at, Ben's fingers closed around it, cutting off the divine vision and crushing the delicate shell.

"Now look what you made me do," he chided, his tone chilly. Opening his fist, Benton presented the vaguely unpleasant sight of smashed raspberry chocolate mashed and melted into a spider-web like pattern over his fingers.

So near to his pet's face, the smell of the sugary confection must have been too irresistible to endure stoically because, entirely in spite of himself, Ray darted forward and licked a long swath of skin clean of its red-brown coating. Every tiny tastebud-rasp, sandpaper-like on his skin, made itself known on his palm--catching, clinging, lingering long enough to cleanse away the mess and passing on to the next millimeter of chocolate-y goodness before Ben could completely register the sensation. The single swipe lasted just long enough for Benton to come to full arousal, his cock grazing his pet's cheek, then Ray sat back. His face said that he was perhaps even more shocked than Benton at his unexpected performance.

"My goodness, you are hungry, my pet," Ben rasped, mesmerized by the glistening saliva/raspberry-filling smudged on his decadently pouted bottom lip. Pressing his thumb to the spot, he spread more chocolate, which was licked up the moment his touch was removed. Those eyes were still blazing green fire, despite the mouth's submission.

"Ravenous, I'd say. Would you like some more?" Ray was answering before the question was completed, his mouth opening and straining towards the proffered treat just outside his reach.

Benton held out a single finger to his pet. The digit came close enough for Ray to just barely taste the raspberry with the tip of his tongue before it bypassed his mouth to instead spread the dessert across the rosy head of Ben's penis. The dark-brown/purple-crimson blended harmoniously with the engorged flesh. A tempting meal if Ben said so himself. His phallus bobbed in front of Ray's eyes, waving the gift of nourishment before his pained expression mockingly.

His pet's gaze was a torn mixture, landing somewhere in the Neverland between rebelliousness, abject horror and--acquiescence. Grasping himself beneath the head's ridge, Ben rubbed the chocolate-dipped tip of his cock playfully against that bottom lip, nudging in encouragement. A tremor of smooth lips, a bump of hard teeth, a flicker of hot-slick tongue, and the chocolate was gone as the head slipped inside up to Ben's fingers. He could almost caress the tightly stretched lips beside his knuckles, but he held still.

Ray swallowed lightly, his tongue flicking against his heated skin. The subsequent shudder was barely suppressed, the urge to thrust restrained. He did caress those lips then, spreading the melted confection where the skin met skin. A cheek twitched, and Ray moved his head forward enough to cover and devour that chocolate too. Another caress, another centimeter swallowed. With caresses and chocolate, Ben tempted his stallion forward step by step, the progression stopped only by the man’s gag reflex.

The stallion bucked at the uncomfortable intrusion, fighting to dislodge the invader and bolt as his throat constricted and spasmed painfully. Benton gently placed his clean hand on the back of Ray's skull, thumbing away the tension with light caresses while cruelly holding his head still. "That's a good boy," he soothed, rolling a litany of such words off his tongue like a balm. "Just breathe." In example, Ben took a deep breath in through his nose and expelled it slowly. His stallion followed suit, synchronizing their breathing until he was calmed down. Only then did Ben allow him to pull back off his cock; he controlled the motion with one hand behind Ray's head and the other a fist persistently guiding his lips around his erection. The upward movement spread a thick coat of the dark sugar over his penis, which, mixed with his pet's saliva, aided in the easy glide.

When just the tip remained inside his mouth, Ben held Ray's head still. He gave only a small warning caress on his skull before removing his hand. It pleased him that his stallion didn't try to pull away; instead, the creature simply held Ben in his mouth. His jaw trembled at the torment of holding the position after days spent with the painful bit in his mouth. Benton wondered how long he could stay like this, how many cocks he could suck before his mouth would refuse to work any longer. He promised himself to test it out later. It was almost morning, and he had more that he wanted to do.

"Clean me," he commanded, sliding his fist down to his root. The weird mix of liquids on his skin sent a most delightful tremor down his spine, but he held himself as still as possible, waiting for his command to be followed.

The wait was short, for it took not long at all before the silken sheath of a mouth was moving down, licking away the chocolate until he reached Ben's fist. Benton pushed his hand forward and pushed his lips back off his cock, masturbating himself as Ray sucked in time to his thrusting fist. He didn't press the gag reflex again; however, he guided the thrusts deep enough to make each slightly uncomfortable. His hand was clean of chocolate by the time he neared the edge of orgasm, sliding perfectly on the thick coat of drool. Another two shallow strokes, and he removed his hand from his cock to push deep into his pet's throat. Without the fist as a stopper, Ray fell forward, his nose pressed to Ben's pubic hair.

Immediately, he began to struggle; against orders he brought up his hands, pushing at his hips and almost scratching at his arms to get away. It was only his master's calming voice that kept him from fainting in his panic. A single word cut through the thick fog of his instincts, speaking to newly learned responses that were stronger than his innate behavior. "Breathe!" Ben demanded. He was not so deep as to make breathing impossible, only intensely difficult, especially when one was in a panic.

Shallowly, Ben felt the stirring of air as Ray exhaled, then the shaky intake of his inhale. This happened several times before the hands fell away from his body to hand limp at his stallion's side. "Very good," he praised, rewarding the response with a heart-felt smile. His pet relaxed more, looking up at his master with wide eyes as he waited for another command. Ben rubbed at the sensitive skin behind his ears, adding more warmth to the grin. Only his eyes hardened with his whispered instruction, "Now swallow." The gathering of muscles rippled briefly, working against the hard flesh, and then he swallowed. It was as though his very soul was being torn from his body; the powerful suction pulled Ben's orgasm from the roots of his hair to the nails of his toes. He would have shouted out his pleasure, but that too was being sucked and swallowed, shot straight down his lovely pet's throat.

When he stepped away, finished at last, Ray fell onto his hands, coughing and gasping in spasms. White specks painted the floor with every cough, making a delicate pattern of stars on the dark surface. He waited until Ray had recovered before he mocked him playfully. "Still hungry?" The snarling head-toss made him laugh--it was hard to feel threatened by someone who had just sucked your cock and now had a line of chocolate-colored semen running down his chin. It was a loud laugh, filled with the echoes of his second orgasm of the night; free and resounding with his strength.

Feeling benevolent, Benton shared half his cup of wine with his stallion, feeding him from his mouth after licking his chin clean. Watching the way he licked his lips after every liquid kiss made Ben want to laugh again, but he wouldn't let himself give into the slip of his irreproachable countenance again--there was still the little matter of Ray's hands to deal with. Returning the empty cup to the serving platter, his master collected something from the large chest just out of Ray's eyesight. It took only seconds for him to regain his stern expression, banishing the laughter from his eyes so that when he faced his stallion, he would be rightly worried for his fate.

"You did well, my pet," his words were full of praise, his voice of venom. "But I did warn you about using your hands." The threat and its possible consequences hung heavily in the air. He kept the items behind his back, leaving the man-animal to ponder his punishment. The palpable scent of fear mixed with the cologne of sex and chocolate on his skin. Ben stood in front of his pet, holding the sweet tang of it in his lungs before expelling it with a savored sigh. "Lift up your hands."

This time, there was no hesitation, no moment of thought or rebellion before obedience; there was only trembling, and a fearful mewling. Ben could almost perceive his pet's thoughts of what his punishment would be, each one as imaginative and painful as the creature had come to expect these past days. It was tempting to perhaps attempt a few of the more obvious punishments, but Benton preferred the unexpected approach of untried ground.

Against the sensitive skin of Ray's ear, Ben bent close to whisper, "Close your eyes; it's easier that way." With a suppressed sob, his stallion submitted.

He stepped around the kneeling beast and placed the objects on the floor next to him with a clanging thump. His pet started at the sudden noise, but froze at the hand holding his wrist steady. Ben fisted the hand in his grasp, then picked up one object from the floor. The fading candle light and rising sunlight was caught and reflected off the glossy black leather. The burnished gold hooves rejected the light, preferring the muted honey of its inner glow.

The horse hoof-shaped glove fit tightly over Ray's fist, holding his hand immobile and heavily useless. He tied the thick rawhide laces to seal the mitt to his wrist, making it impossible to be removed unless by someone other than the wearer. The second glove went on as easily as the first, accompanied by a sighed, fearful whimper. The leather-and-metal was heavy. When Ray's arms sagged, Ben stepped forward and placed his legs against his back, using his grip on his wrists to support a small portion of the weight.

"Open your eyes," he spoke softly. The fearful green eyes flickered open and his head fell back to look up at what had been done to him. His fuzzy head rubbed against Ben's crotch, ringing a jolt of pleasure out of exhausted organ. Ray's arms were held high above his head, but he could easily see that he now came equipped with his own hooves. The corner of his mouth quirked, but Benton couldn't be sure if it was an aborted smile or a suppressed sneer.

Flexing his biceps, Ben tugged upwards on the captured wrists, indicating that Ray should stand. His legs were too stiff and sore to be of much help, and Ben did most of the work in getting his stallion off his bruised knees. Ray was unsteady on his wide-spread feet, his heavy hands held above his head further throwing his stance off balance. He leaned heavily against Benton's solid support at his back. Their close position brought him skin to skin with his pet, the old welts teasing at his erect nipples. He hadn't had enough time to recover his erection just yet, and as his flaccid penis hung limply between the still-red lashed cheeks, he almost regretted coming in his pet's mouth--but just for a tiny moment.

Though he missed the decoration of the bridle, it was easier to nuzzle into the back of his neck without the straps interfering with his exploration. His lips and nose ran over the smooth skin and bristly mane without impediment, and he stopped periodically to press into the warmth when he found a particularly sensitive and comfortable patch. The trembling had yet to lessen at his quiet ministrations, so he spoke soothing words into the silken skin. "You are doing so well, my stallion. I could ride you all day and all night." He paused dramatically before breaking the tension. "I won't, though. Not tonight, anyway." He took a small step back, and Ray swayed in the empty space between their bodies. Lowering his gloved hands to the level of his ears, Ben warned in clipped words, "Stay just like that." With lingering caresses, Benton withdrew his grip on Ray's wrists, moved down his arms, and dawdled at his chest. His fingers wriggled under the creamy leather of the chest harness to savor the tense and play of muscle as Ray strained to support his weighted hands.

"Besides," he added absently, tracing a rigid tendon with light kisses, "in an hour, the Prince and his entourage will be lining up to ride you, and I wouldn't want to deprive them of that pleasure."

Placing a lingering, sucking kiss at the base of his skull, Ben walked away to get cleaned and dressed for the Prince’s indulgence.


End file.
